Metallation (lithiation) of 3-furaldehyde is reported by Comins, et al., J. Org. Chem., 52:104-109 (1987) to occur at the 2-position with high regioselectivity.
Goldsmith, et al., Tetrahedron Letters 24:5835-5838 (1983) prepared 5-trimethylsilyl-3-hydroxymethylfuran by first blocking the 2-position of 3-hydroxymethylfuran with a phenylmercapto group, then introducing the trimethylsilyl group into the 5-position and removing the phenylmercapto from the 2-position. This multi-step process was used by Katsumura, et al., Tetrahedron Letters 26:5827-5830 (1985), in a synthesis of manoalide, to prepare 5-trimethylsilyl-3-hydroxymethylfuran which was then oxidized to give 5-trimethylsilyl-3-furaldehyde.